


Under Construction

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Construction Worker Derek, Derek is a Good Uncle, M/M, Teacher Stiles, fluffy as fuck, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of the men on Derek’s crew were late due to the fact it was Monday, and they were hung over. There are just things on the construction site that cannot be done alone, and Derek was absentmindedly stalking around waiting to get to work. He was the foreman of the workers, and he was practicing his speech in his mind when he turns sharply before he feels something spill on him.</p><p>            “Oh, God. Are you okay? I didn’t burn you did I? Of course I didn’t, it’s iced coffee. I am so sorry for everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Construction

Derek Hale likes his job. He likes that he builds new places for people to work or live, and he especially like getting his hands dirty. Derek likes the way he shows up at dawn, and gets to watch the sun rise as he wields metals together to form the strong frame of a new building. Derek really hates downtime and when he is not working he usually just spends time with his sister and her kid.

            Derek really likes his job, but there are some things he hates. He hates the way that people ogle him as he bends over to get something, the other guys always make kissing faces when women and a  few men give him a once over. Derek hates the way that he is sometimes so tired when he gets home from work that he cannot seem to find the energy to do anything. Overall, on most days Derek likes his job.

            Today is not one of those days.

            Half of the men on Derek’s crew were late due to the fact it was Monday, and they were hung over. There are just things on the construction site that cannot be done alone, and Derek was absentmindedly stalking around waiting to get to work. He was the foreman of the workers, and he was practicing his speech in his mind when he turns sharply before he feels something spill on him.

            “Oh, God. Are you okay? I didn’t burn you did I? Of course I didn’t, it’s iced coffee. I am so sorry for everything.” A man rambles, and Derek fights the urge to smile because the man who just assaulted him with ice coffee is frantically trying to wipe the spill from Derek with his hands. The man is tall, lanky, with huge brown eyes behind rectangle glasses, brown hair, and his skin is sprinkled with moles.

            “It’s fine.” Derek says, gruffly. The man looks at him while biting his lip, and Derek tries to keep the color off of his cheek because the man looks really good when he does that. Derek turns to walk away to wait for his crew when he hears the man following him.

            “I got distracted. The building is coming along nicely. I can’t wait to move in to it.” The man rambles, and Derek turns around to look at him.

            “You work at the special education department of Beacon Hills?” Derek asks with surprise, and Stiles smiles. Derek was aware that the building he was building was going to be a specialized part of the school that could just be focused on the special education needs of the students. The state had finally given enough funding, and Derek was glad considering his niece has autism.

            “Yeah, I teach the autistic kids in the elementary school. We’re so excited for this building because now we get bathrooms built into the class, more ramps for wheelchairs, and our own gym. The kids will still more likely spend recess with the mainstream kids, but it’s awesome.” The man rambles, and Derek finds the corners of his mouth twitching.

            “My sister’s daughter is in the special education program, so this will be her new school.” Derek says, and the man smiles at him wide.

            “Really? Who’s her teacher?” He asks, and Derek wrinkles his head in concentration while trying to remember the teacher that his niece tells him about almost on a daily bases.

            “He has a weird name, but I think it starts with a S.” Derek says, and the man cackles with delight.

            “Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles says, holding his hand out. Derek looks at him in shock before taking his hand. Stiles’ hand is soft and smooth compared to his rough and calloused one, and Derek smiles at him genuine because he knows how much his sister and niece love her teacher. “Okay, let me try to guess who’s uncle you are.” Stiles says, and he pauses only a second before he snaps his fingers in realization. “Autumn!” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him in surprise.

            “Yeah, how did you know?” Derek asks, curiously. Stiles smiles at him while hiking up his bag on his shoulder.

            “You’ve been the star of many drawings, my friend.” Stiles says, and Derek feels his cheeks go pink. He knows that Autumn likes to draw, Laura always puts her drawings on the fridge, but he didn’t knows that she consistently drew him.

            “Well.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles bright at him.

            “It’s so great with children with special needs have support of their family.” Stiles says, earnestly and Derek feels himself blush with happiness. Derek loves spending time with his niece, and he’ll take down anyone who dares to insult her. Stiles smiles at him before looking at his watch, and he curses under his breath. “Hey, I’ve got to go. Can’t be late for work. Sorry about the coffee again.” Stiles calls over his shoulder, and Derek stupidly waves his hand at the thinner man’s running form.

            Derek finds himself laughing as the man rushes off, and Derek makes a mental note to ask his sister what all she knows about Autumn’s teacher.

****

            Derek has almost forgotten about the man until he is at his sisters eating dinner. Autumn is in the living room playing, and Laura is in the kitchen stirring the vegetables. Derek is tired from having to stay late to make up for the lost time due to his workers being late, and he is about to fall asleep standing up. “So I met Autumn’s teacher this morning.” Derek says, and Laura looks at him before smiling.

            “Oh, Mr. S? Yeah, he’s great. Where did you meet him?” Laura says, and Derek bites his lip before looking at her.

            “He spilt coffee on this morning while he was looking at how the new building is coming along, and ran right into me.” Derek says, and Laura laughs good-naturedly.

            “Yeah, that sounds like him.” Laura says, and she shakes her head fondly. Derek smiles softly at her, and he likes how things are calm at the moment. He knows that Autumn will most likely throw a tantrum at dinner like she does almost every night, and he will have to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself if she throws herself on the ground.

            “He spoke highly of Autumn.” Derek says, and Laura grins at him before looking at her daughter who is playing with markers.

            “Of course he did. She’s great just like her mother.” Laura says, and Derek snorts in laughter. Laura turns off the stove before looking at him. “I think he’s single.” Laura says, and Derek shudders.

            “Laura, I just said he was nice.” Derek says, and Laura holds up her hands in surrender. Derek shakes his head at his sister, and she smiles at him while finding plates for the three Hale’s to eat on. Laura’s husband left when he found out that Autumn was autistic around four years ago, and she had become slightly obsessed with trying to make sure that Derek found someone special.

            “I’m just saying that I already approve of him. His dad’s the sheriff, and he’s only about five years younger than you.” Laura points out, and Derek glares at her. 

            “I’m going to tell Autumn that’s is time for dinner.” Derek says, and Laura nods. Derek hopes that tonight is one of the nights that Autumn just does as she is told.

****

            Derek is measuring the walls of the east end of the building when one of his workers tells him that there is someone there to see him. Derek looks up after he records the measurement, and he sees Stiles there holding something. He tries to control the look of surprise off of his face while he reaches behind him for a hardhat. “This is a hardhat area.” Derek says, tossing it to Stiles who flails before dropping it and Derek refuses to find it adorable.

            Stiles puts on the hardhat before walking up to stand next to Derek. “So I brought you an extra shirt since I ruined your one from yesterday. I asked Ms. Hale what size you were when I saw her yesterday.” Stiles admits, and Derek tries to smile at him. Derek sighs before he turns Stiles’ hardhat the right way before going back to his work.

            “Thanks, Stiles, but you didn’t have to do that,” Derek says, and Stiles is trying to look at the work that Derek is doing.

            “Huh? Oh, yes I did. I wasn’t paying attention. What part of the building is this?” Stiles asks, trying to look at the blueprints.

            “The is east end of the main building.” Derek says, and Stiles gasps excitedly.

            “This is where my classroom is going to be!” Stiles says, and he leans over Derek to look at the map. Stiles looks up to see that the frames walls are already built, and the room is complete expect for the obvious actual walls and such. “It’s so big!” Stiles squeals, and Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow but Stiles doesn’t look the least bit apologetic. Stiles is busy pacing around the room, and Derek cannot help but watch him.

            “Don’t you have work?” Derek says, but he really doesn’t want Stiles to leave its just his presence is distracting for Derek. Stiles looks insanely attractive in his button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, dark jeans, and Vans that have to be against dress code.

            “Yeah, I’ve got car duty too.” Stiles say, ruefully and Derek chuckles. Stiles gives the blank space one last fond look before taking off the hardhat to give to back to Derek. “Thanks.” Stiles says, and Derek grunts in response. Derek sneaks a glance up at him just in time to see Stiles shaking his head almost fondly at him before he walks out leaving Derek alone.

****

            Derek is racing towards the school going well over the speed limit. He was asleep on one of his blissful days off when Laura called him a panic saying that she had to stay late at work, and if he could go get Autumn for her. He knows that if he doesn’t pick up Autumn up at the right time, and get ice cream it’s Wednesday, that her entire schedule will be thrown off. Derek pulls into the pickup zone, and he drives to the west side of the school where the inclusion special needs students are schooled.

            A woman that Derek recognizes as one of the aides is holding Autumn by the hand, Autumn is the last kid here, and Stiles is nervously looking around. Derek pulls into a parking space before jumping out of the car. “I am so sorry I’m late.” Derek says, and Autumn rips her hand from the ladies to go stand next to Derek.

            “It’s okay, Derek. Where’s Ms. Hale?” Stiles asks, and Autumn is busy digging in her backpack. Derek is watching her, but he looks at Stiles from the corner of his eye.

            “Work.” Derek says, simply and Stiles nods. Autumn pulls out a paper.

            “I actually need to discuss something’s about Autumn with her, so could you ask her to call me or speak to me tomorrow?” Stiles asks, and Derek squints his eyes at Stiles while placing his hand protectively around Autumn.

            “Why? What’s wrong?” Derek says, and Stiles gives him a sad smile.

            “I can’t tell you since you aren’t Autumn’s legal guardian.” Stiles says, sadly and Derek bites his lip in worry. “But I can hypothetically say nothing is wrong, and off the record, I can say that I think that we might be able to mainstream Autumn for half the day next semester.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him surprise.

            “She has been getting better with her social skills. Laura takes her to dance on the weekends, and she gets along pretty well with the other kids.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him widely.

            “I drew this for you, Uncle Derek.” Autumn interrupts, tired of being ignored by her uncle. Derek looks down at her, and he looks at the picture of what looks like him in an eight year olds drawing and he appears to be riding something.

            “What is that, Auty?” Derek says, and Autumn looks at it and she furrows her brow as if she is trying to remember.

            “A walrus.” She says, simply and Stiles lets loose a surprised bubble of laughter. Derek gives him a mock look of seriousness.

            “How else am I supposed to get to work, Mr. Stilinski?” Derek asks, and Stiles gives them both a fond look before Autumn tugs on his hand ready to go. “Laura should be dropping her off tomorrow.” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

            “Derek!” Stiles calls, and Derek raises his eyebrow at him.  “Don’t forget to ask Laura to call me.” Stiles says, and he looks like he wants to say something else.

            “Do want to have dinner with me?” Derek blurts out, and Stiles goes wide eyed. “I mean if it isn’t a conflict of school code or something.” Derek rambles.

            “Yeah, totally. Dinner, yes.” Stiles says, and Derek stops his rambling to smile at him. Derek turns to walk around, and he reframes from doing a happy dance in front of Autumn. Stiles doesn’t have the same self-control.

            “Mr. S is dancing. How silly. There’s no music outside.” Autumn observes, and Derek guffaws as he drives to the ice cream place.

****

            “Derek, this is amazing.” Stiles breathes out, and Derek smiles satisfied with himself. Derek had set up a picnic up in the shell of the future site of Stiles’ classroom. Stiles sits down on the blanket while looking around at the room with wonder.

            “So tell me where everything is going to go.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him.

            “What makes you think I have that all thought out?” Stiles says, and Derek raises his eyebrow. Stiles huff before scooting closer to Derek. “Okay, over there is where I want to have the reading center with a crest moon shaped table. The ones we have now are rectangle and I can’t see all the kids at once.” Stiles says, point to the far corner. “Over there is where the kids are going to hang up their backpacks and line up for lunch. There is where I want to put the block sets I use to teach math.” Stiles points, and he catches the look of wonder that Derek is giving him.

            Derek makes them plates of food, but Stiles is still thinking about his class. “There’s where my desk is going to go so it can be adjacent to the Smartboard. Autumn loves the Smartboard because when we read “The Very Hungry Caterpillar” its interactive, and she likes naming all of fruit the caterpillar eats.” Stiles says, and Derek catches the sugary fond tone that Stiles uses. “She such a good kid.” Stiles says, and that’s all it takes for Derek to let his resolve crumble and he cups Stiles face before dragging him into a sweet kiss.

            Stiles makes a squeak of surprise, and when he can think again he kisses Derek back. “I spilt my coffee on you on purpose.” Stiles admits, and Derek looks at him with an amused look. “I remember for a parent teacher night months ago, and I thought ‘Wow he is insanely attractive and great with Autumn. I would totally like to hit that.’ Then I saw you in your work clothes, like how do you look so good in wife beaters and jeans?” Stiles rambles, and Derek kisses him again.

            “I’ll help you move all your classroom stuff in here.” Derek says, and he hopes it comes out as the hopeful way of asking to be a more permanent part of Stiles life. Stiles grins widely at him before pulling him back into a kiss that makes tingles down into Derek’s stomach.

****

            Derek only slightly regrets his decision to help Stiles move into his classroom eight months later when he has to move the “Mr. Hale’s Class”  sign ten different times before Stiles finally likes the place it’s in


End file.
